disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Masks (team)
The PJ Masks are the primary trio of their own television series. They are the superheroes of the city, known for stopping villains during the nighttime, although on each mission, their personality issues usually gets in the way. Members The PJ Masks consist of these kids and a robot: *'Catboy' (Connor): A cat-like boy with super-speed and great hearing abilities. He is the leader of the trio and drives the Cat Car. His suit is blue in color and has ears and a tail. *'Owlette' (Amaya): An owl-like girl with flying abilities and a special ability to see things from far away using her owl eyes. She flies the Owl-Glider. Her suit is red and has an owl mask with feathered wings on her back. *'Gekko' (Greg): A lizard-like boy with super-strength, the ability to climb walls and ceilings, and the ability to color-change and camouflage. He drives the Gekko-Mobile. His suit is green and has scales and a tail. *'Armadylan '(Dylan): An armadillo-like boy also with super-strength and the ability to create strong earthquakes. He can also dig underground and roll himself up into a ball. He is stronger than Gekko and his suit is tan-and-brown in color with a tail. *'Fox-Girl' (Megan): A fox-like girl with a sixth sense. She uses ultrasound to make her super powers work. She is the smartest of the group and it's often she who finds the plans to trap the villains on missions. She drives the Fox Quad and she secretly hates Luna Girl, because Gekko loves her and she loves him, making Fox-Girl jealous since she has a crush on him, but Gekko never seems to notice. Her suit is purple and white with a tail. *'Fish Boy/Wolfboy' (Captain Jake): A wolf-like boy who was once a fish-like boy with fish powers. Now he has the ability to jump, climb, see, hear, and even smell far away. He used to drive the Fish Sub. His suit was once yellow with gills, fins, and flying fish wings, but now his suit is gray with a tail. *'Aquafish' (Angellica): A fish-like girl who is Gekko’s cousin. She can glide with fish flyers, form a bubble shield, and can breathe underwater. She drives the Fish Sub since she is now its owner. Her suit is golden-yellow with gills and a fish tail. *[[Dragonna|'Dragonna']] (Skyla): A dragon-like girl who is Aquafish’s little sister. Like Owlette, Batarina, Ladybug, and Spectro, she can fly, but she also has dragon powers like casting a tornado which is three times stronger as Owlette’s wing wind, breathing fire, scratching, and like Polarboy, she has a strong sense of smell. Her suit is purple with a tail and wings on her back. *'Fairy Girl '(Julia): A fairy girl who unlike the other PJ Masks, uses an amulet to transform. She can fly as well, heal her teammates, control plants, and like Sofia, talk to animals. Her suit is a fairy costume with wings. *'Batarina' (Bella): A bat-like girl who is Armadylan’s long lost sister. She can fly as well, but she can also see with bat eyes, alert the other PJ Masks or scare others away, multiply herself, break or carry objects with her fangs, and shrink. She flies the Bat-Copter. Her suit is purple with ears and bat wings on her back with a metallic foot. *'Ladybug' (Lilia): A bug-like girl who is Batarina’s friend. As much as she loves taking care of her friends, she hates seeing them hurt in battle. Her suit is gray and slightly red with a ladybug mask and ladybug wings on her back. *'Spectro '(Ashton): A ghost boy at night who is Aquafish’s crush. He has ghostly powers like flying, transparency, can levitate and control things. His suit is cloaked with a black and blue mask, and his hair is white. *'Polarboy' (Casper): A polar bear-like boy who is Spectro’s little brother. He has the ability to freeze, swim, use his claws to cut through things, and he has a strong sense of smell. His suit is white with a scarf around his neck. *'Hedgeboy '(Levi): A hedgehog-like boy who is Spectro and Polarboy’s stepbrother. Like Armadylan, he can roll, but due to his spikes, he can climb walls, but the only problem is his clumsiness. His suit is purplish blue with spikes, details, and a tail. *'Ken-Garoo' (Kenny): A kangaroo-like boy who is Aquafish’s best friend/pen pal hailing from Australia. He has a fast, strong punch, can use a boomerang, and can jump really high. His suit is orange and gray with ears, a tail, and a pocket in which he uses to store items. *'Swanella' (Alicia): A swan-like girl who is Owlette’s older cousin. Like her, she can fly and use wing wind which is only sparkly, but she has other powers like charming nighttime villain boys, singing a hypnotic song, making mirages, dashing magically, and a special attack called Spinning Swan Feathers. Her suit is gray, white, and red with a swan mask, a tutu, and feathers on her back. *'Aracno' (Miguel): An amputee spider-like boy from Brazil. He has spider powers, such as using a web and cutting through things with his claws. His suit is black and orange with spider legs and even a metallic leg. *'PJ Robot': A robot with the ability to hover above the ground. He maintains HQ, acts as mission control for the team, and occasionally accompanies the heroes on missions.Category:Teams Trivia To see the trivia, click here. OCs To see ItsSpectroSunday's OCs, click here.Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:PJ Masks characters Category:PJ Masks Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes